40th Flight Test Squadron
The 40th Flight Test Squadron is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 46th Operations Group, based at Eglin AFB, Florida. History Lineage * Constituted 40th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on December 22, 1939 : Activated on February 1, 1940 : Redesignated: 40th Fighter Squadron on May 15, 1942 : Redesignated: 40th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on August 20, 1943 : Redesignated: 40th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on January 20, 1950 : Redesignated: 40th Tactical Fighter Squadron on June 20, 1965 : Inactivated on October 15, 1970 * Activated on October 1, 1971 : Inactivated on April 30, 1982 * Consolidated (October 1, 1992) with the 3247th Test Squadron, which was designated, and activated, on June 25, 1982. : Redesignated: 40th Test Squadron on October 1, 1992 : Redesignated: 40th Flight Test Squadron on March 15, 1994. Assignments * 31st Pursuit Group, February 1, 1940 * 35th Pursuit (later, 35th Fighter; 35th Fighter-Interceptor) Group, January 15, 1942 : Attached to 35th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, January 15 – July 14, 1954 and October 8, 1956 – July 1, 1957 * 41st Air Division, October 1, 1957 : Attached to 3d Bombardment Wing, December 1, 1961 – May 31, 1962 * Tactical Air Command, c. June 17, 1965 * 33d Tactical Fighter Wing, June 20, 1965 – October 15, 1970 * 355th Tactical Fighter Wing, October 1, 1971 * 35th Tactical Fighter Wing, June 1, 1972 – April 30, 1982 * 3246th Test Wing, June 25, 1982 * 46th Test Wing, October 1, 1992 * 46th Operations Group, September 8, 1993 – present Stations * Selfridge Field, Michigan, February 1, 1940 * Baer Field, Indiana, December 6, 1941 * Port Angeles, Washington, December 16, 1941 – c. January 22, 1942 * Archerfield Airport (Brisbane), Australia, February 25, 1942 * Ballarat Airport, Australia, March 9, 1942 * Mount Gambier Airport, Australia, March 16, 1942 * RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, April 1942 * Berry Airfield (12 Mile Drome), New Guinea, June 2, 1942 * RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, July 30, 1942 * Rogers Airfield (30 Mile Drome), New Guinea, c. November 25, 1942 * Tsili Tsili (Tsile-Tsile) Airfield, New Guinea, August 11, 1943 * Nadzab Airfield, New Guinea, October 1943 * Gusap Airfield, New Guinea, February 5, 1944 * Nadzab Airfield, New Guinea, June 9, 1944 * Kornasoren (Yebrurro) Airfield Noemfoor, Schouten Islands, August 4, 1944 * Owi Airfield, Schouten Islands, Netherlands East Indies, September 14, 1944 * Wama Drome, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, October 17, 1944 * Mangaldan Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, January 21, 1945 * Lingayen Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, April 11, 1945 * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, April 19, 1945 * Yontan Airfield, Okinawa, June 30, 1945 * Irumagawa AB, Japan, October 10, 1945 * Yokota AB, Japan, March 13, 1950 * Ashiya AB, Japan, July 7, 1950 * Pohang AB (K-3), South Korea, July 17, 1950 * Tsuiki AB, Japan, August 13, 1950 * Pohang AB (K-3), South Korea, October 7, 1950 * Yonpo AB (K-27), North Korea, November 18, 1950 * Pusan-West AB (K-1), South Korea, December 3, 1950 * Misawa AB, Japan, May 25, 1951 * Johnson AB, Japan, July 1, 1951 : Detachment stationed at Komaki AB, Japan, July 13, 1953 – February 17, 1955 * Yokota AB, Japan, August 13, 1954 – c. June 15, 1965 * Eglin AFB, Florida, June 20, 1965 – October 15, 1970 * Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona, October 1, 1971 * George AFB, California, June 1, 1972 – April 30, 1982 * Eglin AFB, Florida, June 25, 1982 – present Aircraft * P-39 Airacobra, 1941–1944 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1944–1945 * P(later F)-51 Mustang, 1945–1950, 1950–1953 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1950, 1953–1954 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1953–1961 * F-102 Delta Dagger, 1960–1965 * F-4 Phantom II 1965–1969 * A-7 Corsair II, 1971–1972 * Conducted test and evaluation missions, using the following aircraft, A-10, F-4, F-15, F-16, F-111, T-38, T-39, C-130, CV-22, and UH-1, 1982–present Operational history Combat in Southwest and Western Pacific, June 2, 1942 – August 14, 1945. Served in the occupation force in Japan, 1945–1950. Combat in Korea, July 8, 1950 – May 25, 1951. Air defense in Japan and Korea, June 1951 – June 1965. Trained cadres for transfer to Southeast Asia, 1966–1969. Not manned, May 10, 1969 – October 15, 1970 and June 1, 1972 – April 30, 1982. See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia References * External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Flight Test 0040